


Transitions:  Journey's End

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [4]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:   The Starbird crew has to deal with the changes in family dynamics and the reappearance of a few familiar faces as they travel to Autumn’s planet of origin to perform final remembrance rites in Warden and Ariel’s memory.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980





	Transitions:  Journey's End

Enroute to Teepuh 2 via Hyperspace, April 1979

Carol was sitting in a seat in the recently named gunner’s bubble. To her, it was one of the best views for looking outside. Hyperspace was such a beautiful and colorful place to her, provided that she wasn’t trapped out there without any type of AE protection. The few times since her untimely first experience in hyperspace with John all those years ago prompted her to appreciate the soothing and visual quiet of this aspect of traveling. The view was beginning to help with her moodiness.

The trouble had started when she was attempting to telepathically bond with little Nova under the supervision of her husband and Dr. Wilson. While there had been telepathic bonding with her son during his first year, it was mostly of the empathic nature. During her three-year absence, her husband Narcissa had utilized a telepathic technique, wherein telepathic resonance from his memories of her, and certain objects of her personal possession were prompted, so the young boy could attain some psychic subtleties and familiarities of his mother. However, her attempts so far had been challenging and difficult for the young boy and mother. Indeed, she had gotten so frustrated at the agonizing slow speed it was taking, she had been a bit too impatient and aggressive, causing Nova pain and prompting the four-year-old to run back to his father, upset and fearful of this woman whom he only had a vague and suspicious telepathic recognition of. Her husband and Dr. Wilson had suggested she take a break for a bit and to try again later in the trip. Carol decided to retreat feeling humiliated, regardless of her husband and sister Jennifer’s reassurances of current progresses made so far. 

For the past hour in the gunner’s seat, Carol had been contemplating her life so far. She had felt embarrassed and ashamed that she had not been around for her son’s formative years. She felt an uncharacteristic anger at the way life had thrown such curveballs to her which kept her from the relationship she had expected to have with her son.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Carol recognized the soft voice of her younger sister. She listened as she heard Jennifer take a seat on the floor behind her. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk now, Jennifer,” Carol coldly said.

“I know. I’m just here to sit by you and support you quietly,” Jennifer replied.

For a second, Carol had almost forgotten that her sister was a telepath now; and likely, could recognize the strong emotions she could empathetically feel emanating from her. 

As Jennifer looked around, she could sense the telepathic energies from within this specific area. She recognized it as her sister’s unique psychic imprint. She had gotten the impression that Carol had utilized her talents from within this space often. 

Because she was taking courses related to architecture engineering, Jennifer could figure out the subtle ways of which this spacecraft was designed for. It was obviously a ship made for conflict, but the types of weapons built and utilized were of a level which would not directly kill any sentient being, at least not purposely. 

“You got quite good at hitting your targets, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Carol quietly said.

“Operating this weapon. I was talking with Staarla earlier. She said you became a crack shot after the first couple missions you all were on,” Jennifer said. 

Carol nodded her head absently. 

Jennifer was thinking fast, trying to figure out where to take the conversation towards this specific goal.

“The more you bullseyed, the sooner you could get back to us, yeah?” Jennifer said.

“That’s right,” Carol replied. “But it obviously wasn’t soon enough.”

“No, it was at the right time it needed to be, dear sister,” Jennifer said.

Carol turned her seat around, unlocking it so the protruding weapon would continue to point outside away from the spacecraft.

“What do you mean by that? The ‘time it needed to be?’ Are you mad? I shouldn’t have left at all. All I wanted to do was visit my family and show you your newborn relative. I wanted to welcome you all into Nova’s life. But no, instead you had to breakout and get captured by this rogue Time Guardian who had placed it upon himself to change time for his own damn purposes,” Carol seethed with anger.

While it wasn’t often, Jennifer did remember when Carol would use that particular curse word when in such emotional distress. He was a peculiar habit she had attained from their father. However, since her sister had returned, Carol did seem to be speaking that word more often than ever. She remembered Dr. Wilson explaining that there would be certain personality characteristics that would be noticeably extreme in some way until they had reacclimated themselves back in their former cultural and societal environment. Jennifer decided to try another tactic which she felt her sister could handle in her current state. She just wasn’t looking forward to the associated consequences.

But she is my sister so I have that luxury of getting away with it, Jennifer thought.

“You did what you needed to do to protect your son. Now you need to get right with yourself and prepare for your most challenging fight of all. Getting back with your family,” Jennifer stated.

“Who are you to give me advice about what I need to do with my family?” Carol said with such disdain in her voice that Jennifer inwardly backed down a bit.

“Everything was so perfect for you when you broke out. You acquired special powers, you lived with my husband and bonded with my son, your nephew. But don’t you forget that he is my son. My son!” Carol cried out defiantly.

Jennifer had nearly forgotten how temperamental and mean their arguments could be. Carol definitely had her father’s temperament in the conflict department; even if her sister would consistently deny this. And maybe if she hadn’t become a Tomorrow Person and lived out among the stars on a different planet, she might have backed down like she used to when they had arguments on this level, but not now. 

“Yes! He is your son! Now get your head out from your ass and start acting like the mother he deserves and the mother you know you can be. Act like the wife you know you can be. Act like the sister you want to be!”

Jennifer was shaking, she knew this and while she was doing all she could to stop, she knew she couldn’t physically help it. She wasn’t used to going toe to toe with her sister on this level. And she immediately realized that she hated arguing with her sister even more now, because she innately believed that she could be just as mean as her sister and their father put together. It was something she felt she didn’t have the heart to consistently utilize in her arguments with any members of her family. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she prepared herself to go, thinking she was taking the wrong path to communicate the importance of staying focused on her personal path to reestablishing her link with her family to her sister.

“Jennifer,” Carol said sternly.

“What?” Jennifer shot back.

Carol slowly rose from her seat, reached her arms out, and enveloped her sister with a firm and emotional hug, tears coming from her eyes unbated. It was at this moment that Carol realized that she had only held her sister in this way once since returning from her odyssey. This realization prompted even more tears and profuse apologies to her younger sister. Jennifer returned the hug more fiercely than her sister it seemed.

“I hate when we fight,” Jennifer said. “Too much of our father in us in that regard.”

“You’re right about that,” Carol responded tenderly.

Carol broke the embrace, noticing her sister’s face was as red and tear laden as hers was. Jennifer had a surprised, grateful smile on her face.

“No sarcasm or melodramatic response to my statement,” Jennifer said without a trace of cynicism.

“No, of course not,” Carol said in-between uncontrolled sobs. “Your statements deserve the benefit of the doubt. You’re not a little girl anymore. I’ve missed you growing up too.”

This prompted a fresh new onslaught of tears and sobs which Jennifer tried to help stave off by embracing her sister again.

“I’ve missed so much,” Carol said, crying through her words.

“But you can remember so much more when you’re where you need to be,” Jennifer softly said in her sister’s ear. 

“You were always on my mind too. I wondered how you would be with your special powers. I had dreamed I would help you ease into them. Helping you like sisters should,” Carol said in between sobs.

The two sisters held each other, the only sound being of the occasional sob and sniffle and authentic loving statements towards each other. 

Soon after, they took up separate spots on opposite walls of the gunner’s bubble. 

“What am I going to do Jennifer? I feel like I don’t know my family at all anymore. I mean, I can’t even get my own son to hold me without having to be told. It’s like he’s afraid of me,” Carol said miserably.

“I thought that was what your extended leave of absence was all about. Nobody expects you to get back into the swing of things from before Carol. That’s obviously going to take time,” Jennifer said.

“I knew that. I just didn’t want to believe it. I wanted everything to go back the way it was when I left. I still do,” Carol said.

Jennifer listened to what her sister was stating and she couldn’t help but want to agree with her. Her sister had barely started with her family when those events from a few years ago changed everything about her life. Still, she noticed that there was still a fixed anger coming from her; and while Jennifer realized it wasn’t focused directly at her or her family, it was there for some unspecified reason. Since she had acquired her own telepathic abilities, Jennifer seemed to have a knack for reading people’s emotional state, whether that person realized they were experiencing said emotion consciously or unconsciously. Carol was angry at someone, but who that person was, she felt it was something which wouldn’t be solved, unless her sister had met that person again. 

And woe to that individual when she meets him or her again, Jennifer thought.

***

Kenny was readjusting one of the knobs on the small computer console, and per Andrew’s instructions, turned it counterclockwise until he could turn it no more.

“How’s that Andrew?” Kenny spoke into the speaker.

There was silence for a few seconds until the Scottish youth spoke, “It’s stabilizing again. And it looks like it’ll stay. Good job Kenny.”

|Remember, it was my idea| Staarla reminded them.

Kenny allowed himself a small smile. The Starbird was handling much better since Federation spacecraft engineers were able to make some repairs. The majority of the technology was still of a type that the majority of them could only somewhat comprehend. Surprisingly, however, Andrew and Jennifer were able to somehow figure out what many of the controls were able to do, prompting an unusual precedent to put those two in charge of the mechanics of the spacecraft during its current short mission. 

At times, Kenny thought that they were possibly just too young to take on such responsibility, much less figuring out the physical mechanics of a spacecraft which seemed advanced even by Federation standards. However, he then realized that he had been barely thirteen when he became an ambassador for Earth and began working with Overmind. 

It wasn’t the first time which he thought that becoming a telepath opened up more brain neurons connected to memory and creativity, prompting more enabled ways to retain knowledge and advance one’s intellect. And while this was common in telepaths such as Andrew and Jennifer, it didn’t account for the high level of academia his sister, Aisha was in now. At age fourteen and not having broke out, being as she was around many telepaths, prompted him to admire her even more. Her intellect wasn’t based on telepathic induced physiology, but more on her own focused interests and motivations. How else to explain that she was going on to advanced biology and science programs at her age. 

Following after her mother, Kenny proudly thought to himself. While he had enjoyed picking on Aisha when she was little, he was always quite protective of her. 

And then it would hit him all at once when he realized that she was only two years younger than he was, instead of the usual four which should’ve been the norm, thanks to his time travel escapades. His mother had also become a doctor within the time he was away. Still, those were thoughts about things he couldn’t change and that he would rather have then the thoughts about Ariel.

“Hey big brother,” the familiar voice came from behind.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kenny responded back.

Kenny wasn’t sure why Aisha began calling him big brother. It hadn’t started until they had been living off-world for about six months. However, he felt there was a magical quality to it, since she never said it in any cynical or sarcastic way. It was always said with a profound respect which still would catch him off-guard sometimes. Indeed, he had noticed she was calling him “big brother” a lot lately since he returned.

“Just checking up on you,” Aisha said.

“You’re checking up on me or mum told you to in place of her?” Kenny inquired, placing emphasis on the word ‘you’re’.

“Both. Mum’s worried about you,” Aisha said. “We both are, you haven’t really spent much time with us and when you do, you’re very focused on some task. I wish you could tell us what’s going on. Even if you only told one of us, it would be a start. We know you’re hurting and we know this girl Ariel is the cause of it.”

“Ariel’s done nothing wrong,” Kenny said defensively.

“I never said she did, but she is the reason for your, particular disposition,” Aisha said.

When did she start talking like an adult?? Kenny briefly wondered.

“Mum is pretty upset, and you know what happens when she feels she doesn’t have any control of the situation?” Aisha said.

Kenny leaned back against the wall, tilting his head up to release a loud, frustrated sigh.

“Kenny, Autumn and I just have one more diagnostic to do, we’ll meet you at the upper level,” Andrew said over the speaker.

[I’m talking with my sister right now Andrew. Can you and Autumn take care of it?]

[Sure, no problem] Andrew telepathically replied.

Aisha regarded her now not much older brother for a quiet minute. While she wasn’t telepathic, she had learned when Kenny talked telepathically with one of his friends. The lack of an added vocal response from Andrew confirmed her suspicion. Inner debate was evident on his facial features, as if he was debating on telling her something of considerable importance.

Aisha was on the verge of pleading with her brother, “Talk to me big brother. Please. Believe it or not, I have missed our conversations we used to have. Even if they were of a bickering brother/sister type the majority of the time. I love you.”

Kenny looked directly in his sister’s eyes, “I loved her too.”

Aisha nodded her head slightly, she had a suspicion that Kenny had strong feelings for this deceased crew member who had helped them in Earth’s past. 

Kenny continued, “We were married.”

“What?”

Aisha’s response to Kenny’s revelation was so deadpan and stoic, that it took a short bit for her to realize that it was her voice that kept repeating the same word.

“Ariel was my wife, my bondmate as she called it. We were married before we went on our mission to rescue the others,” Kenny purposely said to his sister.

Aisha couldn’t help but be shocked at this bit of news. This news which he was able to keep from her and their mum. A secret which the other people whom he had entrusted with his life had also kept. 

“How…..why didn’t you say anything? How…” It was all Aisha could say.

“Because it hurts so much Aisha,” Kenny quietly said. He quickly put his hand up when Aisha made a motion to go to him.

“Please, not now. Don’t.”

“But you’re in so much pain, big brother,” Aisha softly said. “I don’t have to be telepath to know that.”

“No,” Kenny firmly replied.

“It’s not healthy you’re like this,” Aisha said within boundaries of pleading.

“I. Am. Not. Ready,” Kenny said, punctuating each word with an intense and incensed tone between gritted teeth and causing his sister to back up slightly.

The distressed brother immediately realized he had made his sister fearful of him due to his response and made a calming hand response toward her.

“I’ve missed you,” Aisha stated simply.

“I know. I’ve missed you and Mum too.”

Aisha smile, hoping she was finally getting through to her brother.

“You will promise me you will not tell Mum about this now. Swear it,” Kenny quietly insisted.

Aisha reluctantly promised her brother, but she made it clear that their mother would have to be told soon, which Kenny assured him he would after the ritual. Kenny gave his sister an extended and appreciative hug before moving on to other tasks he had to do regarding the diagnostics.

There was an awkward silence developing between the two. Aisha felt the silence was a wall that literally dropped physically between them, causing this separation between their once close sibling relationship. It was made even more pronounced as her brother began to turn and walk away. Her continued failure to reach out to her brother made the sadness in her heart grow. 

As he left his sister, Kenny had decided to take a break from the never-ending spacecraft diagnostics and went into one of the private rooms available on the upper level. While there was the spartan accommodations of a bunk and light to read by, the crew had established early on that the rooms could double for storage. Kenny thought that Ariel’s father had been very deliberately ambiguous regarding the purpose of the Starbird. It had been obvious to all that he had more knowledge of this spacecraft than what he was telling. Indeed, one of the pleasurable things Kenny had found out about it’s AI system, Staarla, was that she had a particular interest in music. He recalled the first song she had played was from Queen, prompting a spontaneous and loud outburst of joy from him. He remembered how his reaction had brought questions from Ariel, which had prompted him to openly laugh, and just as quickly to stifle it, tears welling up.

Not yet. Not yet. Have to wait just a little more, Kenny inwardly reminded himself forcefully.

***

Autumn was observing Andrew and Staarla going over the analysis of their latest diagnostics. She had been quite impressed with Andrew and Jennifer’s knowledge of the ship, and their combined creativity regarding spacecraft architecture and biotronic technology spoke of many things to come for the Starbird itself. Indeed, she recalled an earlier conversation with Jennifer a day before they had left in regards to modifying the upper portion of the ship into a more streamlined version, potentially cutting the wind draft by half. While Autumn wasn’t the best at flight construction engineering, the draft that Jennifer had shown her looked visually sound and would only take about a moon or two…no, wait….a month or two, to construct and initiate. 

What was noticeable to Autumn was the quick bond which seemed to had developed between Andrew and Staarla. It had first begun back on Earth when Andrew was forced to literally reboot the ship and the AI during their climatic battle against the Sogguth. However, it was during their down time at the Galactic Trig Station which solidified this interesting relationship to what it currently was now. She had recognized that there was a certain focus and kindness Andrew had shown to Staarla, and she couldn’t help notice a slow fondness for the young Tomorrow Person begin to develop. Indeed, it had reminded her of her mentor-father Warden, who was always firm, but sympathetic to Staarla’s eccentricities. 

Oh bond-sister, what am I going to do after your ritual is complete, Autumn thought sadly.

The final part of this personal journey would be ending once they arrived on Teepuh 2 and performed the final remembrance rites for Ariel and Warden. But then what? She was all but certain that none of her people had survived these past 10,000 years, for they had already started on the verge of dying out. The point of going to different planets was to ensure their people’s survival by combining their DNA with other civilizations who were compatible, but even back then, that goal was biologically coming up short. Having utilized TIM’s knowledge of Earth events during her recent stay at the Trig Station hadn’t revealed the answers she hoped would come out regarding her people’s final destiny. Based on the position of the constellations from where her village was and the length of time it took for their journey to Atlantis, TIM had determined her people had been situated at a location in what was deemed the mountainous and southwest portion of a country called the United States and Mexico. The Native Americans would have likely been whom her people would’ve bonded with so there would probably not be any unadulterated people from her native planet by now. Would she then take the Starbird and search for her people among the stars who had attempted to retained their full status, biologically and culturally? 

“Autumn?”

The former village princess looked surprisingly at Carol’s husband, Narcissa; who was accompanied by their son, Nova.

“I apologize Narcissa, I hadn’t realized you were standing there,” Autumn said.

“No apologies necessary Autumn. I wasn’t here that long and I was patiently awaiting your acknowledgment of my presence,” Narcissa explained.

“What prompted you to ask if I was feeling okay?”

Narcissa was confused for a second, but then made a realization, “Oh, you’re sensing Nova’s concern for you. He’s still trying to control his empathic abilities.”

Autumn regarded the white-haired young boy who was regarding her intently with such worried eyes. The emotions she empathically felt from him were of such a pure and innocent feeling. 

“Well, thank you for your concern little one. You’re a very kind boy,” Autumn said.

“Thank you,” Nova said, a shy smile forming on his lips.

It was then that Autumn took a really good look at the youngster. She had been so immersed with her own thoughts throughout the trip that it was only now that she noticed the resemblance the young boy had with his parents. What stood out was the white hair, which seemed to have blond highlights in them.

“Jennifer lately has been calling her sister the gene-hog due to Nova’s hair turning blonde. Most of my people have either white or very dark hair. Nova will be unique in that aspect when his hair color turns,” Narcissa said.

Autumn smiled, “Gene-hog? Is that an Earth animal?”

Narcissa dwelled on the answer a bit, “I don’t believe so. I’m confident she means it as a joke; a type of metaphor for Carol’s biological presence being of such visual immenseness influencing Nova’s appearance. It still takes me a few moments to understand these…. pop-culture references of theirs.”

Autumn continued to smile.

Narcissa’s face turned serious, “I wanted to thank you personally, before we landed, for watching and taking care of my wife and her friends; and to offer condolences on the loss of your bond-sister and mentor-father.”

Autumn slightly bowed respectfully to Narcissa, “Thank you Narcissa. In actuality, your wife and her friends helped me.”

Autumn turned to leave, thinking she would be needed back in the cockpit soon when a spontaneous thought came unbidden to her mind. She called Narcissa, who by that time was heading back to a nearby table.

“I am quite certain that once myself, Kenny, Carol, Warren, and Kim perform the Visual Last Remembrance for Ariel and Warden, that she will be more than ready to give her all towards helping bring your family back together. The ritual we use for this was never meant to be held within our beings for so long; and for this, I do speak my apologies to you and your son.”

It was then that Dr. Kartika Wilson had made an appearance, a troubled, yet focused look on her features aimed at Autumn. Narcissa seemed to realize that Dr. Wilson wanted some alone time with the young woman and thanked Autumn for her verbal exchange. He motioned Nova to come with him as the young boy shyly waved goodbye to her, apparently unaware that he would be seeing her again probably within the next few hours when they made planetfall.

“Can we talk?’ Dr. Wilson asked.

Autumn acquiesced and motioned toward a nearby table. As the two women settled themselves in, the voices of Andrew and Jennifer came into earshot. They barely acknowledged Autumn and Kartika in the chairs as they continued to talk about various engineering and biotronic aspects of the spaceship. However, once they had climbed down to the lower levels, the two women looked at each other quietly.

“I unintentionally happened to overhear what you were telling Narcissa about the Visual Last Remembrance for Ariel and Warden. That once it was done, that Carol would be able to fully assimilate back into her family; will this apply to my son also?” Dr. Wilson asked.

Autumn was clearly receiving some distressed emotional sensitivities from Kenny’s mother. From the limited time she was with Dr. Wilson, she could sense that she loved her children very much. And from Kenny’s adamant refusal to speak about Ariel and subsequent promise the crew had made to allow Kenny to reveal all to his mother on his own terms, it could not have been any easier on her to have to accept such silence from one who was lost to her all these years.

Autumn chose her words with the utmost care, “Once Kenny has participated in this ritual, I have no doubt that he will soon after, have an unrestrained conversation with you; and then your family will be able to finally heal, after being separated for so long.”

Dr. Wilson stared at Autumn, looking directly in her eyes as if trying to see the type of person the former princess really was. 

“Thank you,” she quietly said, inwardly appreciative of Autumn’s honesty.

After a few moments, Kartika rose up from the seat and proceeded to go into one of the private quarters situated near the rear of the ship, leaving Autumn alone once again to ponder her own feelings on the upcoming ritual.

***

The emotional atmosphere in the cockpit looked noticeably calm and tranquil as Staarla entered from the rear cabin directly behind them. Indeed, she studied the two pilots, who looked engaged in some personal, deep thought contemplation. 

|Rear cockpit and forward cockpit| Staarla said.

Warren turned his head slightly towards Staarla’s voice, but still not directly looking at her, “What was that?”

|The names for the sections of the ship. You and Kim are in the forward cockpit and the room immediately to the back can be designated the rear cockpit. It has supportive instrumentation directly for the controls of the forward cockpit. So, it only makes sense to call this area the forward and rear cockpits|

Warren slightly grunted an acknowledgement and looked forward again at the psychedelic view of hyperspace.

“Thank you Staarla, it sounds like a good description,” Kim said quietly.

Staarla nodded clearly perturbed at not having her suggestions taken more excitedly. |You two are about as much fun as watching paint dry. I’ll be with Andrew and Jennifer if you need anything|

The female holographic image immediately dematerialized.

Kim and Warren glanced at each other, involuntarily cracking a smile and releasing a chuckle. 

“Well, that’s quite a response,” Warren said.

Kim chuckled again, “Well, she’s right. My god, when did we become so serious?”

“Couldn’t say. But I definitely believe we need a break after this Final Vision Ceremony is complete,” Warren said.

“Going to Paradine?” Kim asked.

“Maybe. A planet that is close to paradise sounds like the ticket to me. I’ll still be going back to Earth for a few weeks before then; see Julie and the others,” Warren said.

“That’s good,” Kim replied, more softly than usual.

Warren thought for a bit, “I guess we can’t help but be serious, there’s a lot of unfinished business with extended aspects of our lives. Have you made contact with your family yet?”

“I got in contact with my sister, Cerina. It was hopeful. At least with her. She actually cried while detailing her message to me. I’ll have to thank TIM when I talk to him next time,” Kim said.

“Oh? How come?” Warren asked, slight puzzlement on his facial features developing.

“TIM stayed in contact with her the whole time we were missing. He would give her information on the latest searches conducted and would tell her stories of the work I had done. It helped give her hope that I would return one day,” Kim reflected.

Warren slightly nodded his head, “Good ole TIM. Always looking out for us. That phone number he gives out on occasion does come in handy.”

“Indeed,” Kim said.

Warren regarded his piloting partner, who had a worried look cross her features.

“What about your mom and other sister, Angela, I think her name is?” Warren tentatively asked. 

“Don’t know. To be honest, I don’t think Cerina has told them everything I do. It would probably come as quite a shock, however. Although, I’m sure my mother would regard it as some kind of religious sin forcing the apocalypse down, with Angela agreeing right along with her. They’re both strange like that,” Kim said.

“I was thinking about telling Julie and Mark what I’ve been up to these past four years,” Warren remarked.

“Now why would you do that? And that’s six years by the way,” Kim reminded him.

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting we lost three years from when our time odyssey began,” Warren said, clearly still perturbed by his continued confusion of time intricacies. 

“We lost three years but only aged one,” Kim said.

“Oh don’t you start with that again,” Warren said, his face twisted in a slightly silly visual as he released a frustrated breath, eliciting an unexpected laugh from his co-pilot. 

Warren noticed Kim was still waiting for an answer from the earlier part of the conversation, ‘Well, simply put, they’re like family to me. They helped me through a lot when I was in high school. Everyone has told their family about their abilities. Just because they’re not biologically related to me, doesn’t mean I should keep them in the dark.”

“Fair enough,” Kim responded.

Warren’s eyebrows went up in surprise, “That’s not what you told me the last time I broached this subject. 

Kim smiled, “Well, that was P.O.”

“Come again? P.O.? What’s that?”

“Pre-Odyssey. Since we’re back in our regular time, I’ve called this A.O.,” she said simply, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Warren studied her cocoa-colored face, “After-Odyssey?” Warren asked.

“Very good, you’ll go far Mr. Gray,” Kim lightheartedly said.

Warren unexpectedly grumbled a reply before looking back out to the scene of hyperspace.

“What about you and Dr. Wilson?” Kim asked, attempting to change the subject.

Warren crinkled his eyebrows questionably, “How do you mean?”

Kim shrugged, “I would like to think it’s nothing, but I notice she looks at you, and not in a friendly way. I’m just wondering what her issue is with you.”

“Honestly, I couldn’t say. I’ve only had a few limited dealings with her when we started working for the Federation. We were supposed to have some kind of talk for a medical assignment she was working on, but then we got caught up in Peter and Zetner’s time snafu,” Warren said.

Kim stared at Warren, “Might be the time to have that talk with her. Obviously, there’s some type of mistrust going on with her regarding you.”

“Well, she knows where I am,” Warren said quickly, turning his view towards hyperspace again.

Kim sighed, “As stubborn as ever when it comes to talking through things, eh?”

Warren caught the teasing tone in Kim’s voice. He noticed she was doing that a lot lately since they returned. Three years ago, or one year ago depending on how one looked at their wacky time odyssey, he would’ve angrily responded to that joke. When they had last been on Earth, he was actually contemplating finding a way to stay on Earth and not go back to the Federation. Of course, he would have been disallowed from ever leaving Earth, but at the time, it was something he could’ve lived with. 

“Not really. Not as much as I used to be, I would think. I’m just grumpy is all,” he responded.

Kim couldn’t help but smile at Warren’s reply, “And what has you in this emotional predicament?”

Warren turned his head and met her eyes, “I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to do with myself now that Federation has changed some of its rules regarding advanced telepaths. Beforehand we were “required” to work with the Federation due to our extremely limited numbers and our very secret status. But I’ve heard now that we can live on our own worlds again without worry, provided we are still available from time to time for missions and diplomatic errands.”

Kim could understand where Warren was coming from. She had assumed that she would take a vacation and return to her duties with the ATP Squad; however, the more she thought about the whole situation, the more she wanted to remain with her family for an extended stay. Regardless of some of her family members’ more religious intolerance and fearfulness of her abilities as related to religion, they were still her family.

“Well, what were you thinking of doing when you were contemplating leaving us for good?” she asked.

“Don’t know. I was honestly just going to work at Mark and Julie’s Community Center until I figured it out,” he shrugged.

Kim was puzzled, “I thought you were going to continue your studies towards becoming a physician?”

“I was until I truly started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life and why I was doing all this studying. To be honest, I only studied biology and anatomy because I felt it kept me on a decent path off the streets, kept me out of trouble. It wasn’t until I was utilizing my downtime in-between our missions that I realized I didn’t have the passion I felt I would need to continue along that particular academic road,” Warren explained.

“That’s quite the analytical look-in of yourself Warren,” Kim said, inwardly impressed with her friend’s well-thought out response.

“Thanks. And this latest jaunt we finally finished up with has frankly turned me off to the more active aspects regarding ATP and Federation investigations,” he said.

Kim nodded her head, “Understandable, as we’ve literally gone from one fire to another this past year. I think the Federation understands this, which is why they’ve given us a minimum of three months to a year to figure things out.”

Warren regarded his co-pilot, curiosity in his tone, “You going back to the ATP Squad?”

Kim shrugged, “Eventually. I’m hoping to spend some time with my family, attempt to get to know them better. Lots of things can happen in ten years.”

“It’s been that long since you’ve seen them?” Warren said plainly shocked. 

“I left Earth when I was thirteen; and I’ve only had sparingly little communication with them since, mostly with Cerina,” Kim explained.

Warren nodded in agreement with Kim’s explanation. They sat in silence for a bit before she initiated another question.

“Are you still going to puke when we land?” Kim asked.

Warren unexpectedly laughed at this uncharacteristic question, “No, I don’t think so. When Andrew rebooted Staarla’s systems, the Starbird actually began to work within its normal and logical parameters. I’ve been assured by our resident biotronic and tech engineers that whatever was affecting me has been taken out of the equation.”

“Good, I was afraid I was going to have to hang a bucket around your neck after landings as part of our permanent post-trip standard of procedure,” Kim said in such a serious tone, that Warren looked straight at her, wanting to visually confirm what she had just said. Instead, he received a pseudo-serious look from her. He rolled his eyes and shook his head for having been caught in another uncharacteristic joke of her making again.

They silently regarded each other. This new level of communicating with each other was something that was still quite new to them, as before they had got along as well as water with oil. Something had changed from their years long antagonistic relationship to one which was based on mutual and healthy respect, friendship, and loyalty. For a while since returning from their odyssey, they had incorrectly assumed it was due to the telepathic link they had to share to pilot the Starbird. But they eventually came to the conclusion that the events they experienced together and the intimacy shared when Warren was temporarily blinded with Kim being forced to be his telepathic eyes, was of a deep respected comradery. For two people who individually experienced fractured relationships of family or friendships early in their lives, it had seemed a welcome reprieve from such. They obviously weren’t used to sharing such closeness but they could acknowledge it, and this assured their developing friendship. 

“You think Autumn is right and there won’t be anyone on the planet?” Kim asked.

Warren thought quickly as he checked the console readouts, “Couldn’t say. She stated her people were on the cusp of dying out if they weren’t able to survive outside their planet of origin. Be nice to know there are some left, but I think we might be forced to accept that she could be the last of her kind.”

“That’s so sad,” Kim said. “I’m wondering if it would’ve been better to leave her behind; spend as much time with her people back then.”

Warren could only shrug his shoulders, “Probably never know.”

The proximity alarm alerted them that their trip was nearing its end. Kim clicked on the intercom and relayed to their passengers they were coming up on Autumn’s societal home world of Teepuh 2. 

“Well, let’s get ready for disengagement from hyperspace and final approach,” Warren said.

***

The descent toward Teepuh 2 was initiated without incident. The pink clouds and dark blue skies gave the color scheme of the atmosphere a very contrasted look. Once the stabilizing wings were locked in position, the spacecraft had made one of the more smoother glide ins since Warren and Kim had started piloting it. The visuals of the landscape were a noticeable conglomeration of ancient cities, surrounded by overgrown natural flora, which looked desperate to integrate and cover the man-made buildings. It was a curious, but sad scene the crew of the Starbird visually took in. 

“Where are we landing Autumn?” Warren asked.

“We’ll be approaching the capitol of the Teepuh 2 within the next minute. If it is still there, there should be a significant green patch of land just outside the city limits. I should be able to recognize it as we get closer,” Autumn said.

“You lived here? I thought you lived on Earth?” Dr. Wilson said.

“I did for the first 60 moons of my life,” Autumn glanced around and felt the confused emotions pertaining to her reply. “Approximately for the first five….years, of my life. Then my family went to Earth to live.”

Autumn saw a familiar physical environment of specific rock and shapes and ordered the pilots to set down just on the outskirts of the location. She continued her conversation with Dr. Wilson.

“My people were basically what you would term a dying race. So knowing that we could not survive for too much longer, we looked throughout the galaxy for similar biological humanoids which we could combine our DNA with so we would not be completely extinct. Of all the societies of the civilizations we found, Earth was one of three which we found, that were biologically sound with our unique biology,” Autumn explained.

“Why do you think it took so long for your people to come to this decision?” Dr. Wilson asked.

Autumn thought for a quiet few seconds before coming up with an explanation, conscious of everyone’s attention to the conversation.

“To go into more detail, I believe there comes a point in one’s civilization when they have to choose between self-destruction or adapting to a higher way of living. We were too complacent. We were one of the oldest races in the galaxy, but we just did not want to go to that next, spiritual level. So, times of self-destruction did occur. I believe it was this combination which set our people to die. There were a few wars and progressive technology which affected our environment. Somehow, we were slowly becoming sterile. This didn’t happen overnight, let’s say over the time of 5,000 of your Earth years. And even then, it would still take about another 1,000 years to acknowledge this. But by then it was too late. Too few to go to bring our society to that next level of existence, and too late to biologically keep our society going. In effect, we were a dying race and each year, each century, there would be fewer and fewer of us being born. Many of us were sterile and couldn’t have babies, and this was happening more and more. So, it was decided that if we couldn’t save our race, we could adapt and synthesis with other races whose biological makeup was compatible with ours. We found three planets which could reasonably accommodate us; however, Earth was a planet whom this was absolutely no problem. I believe, whom you would term the Native Americans of this North America, were the beneficiaries of the majority of our DNA, as for some unexplained reason, they were the only type of humans on this planet which we could biologically bond with. Because my people used a combination of nature based and “hi-tech,” I believe its called, we believed that these Native Americans were on a par with our nature-based culture, allowing us to bond. We were hoping that maybe if enough of us bonded that eventually they would be open to being accepting of our technological aspects as we were,” Autumn explained.

“Sounds like it was a type of last-ditch effort to assure the survival of your people,” Dr. Wilson said.

“Last-ditch?” Autumn said, unable to understand the combination of the words used.

“Um…last minute,” Dr. Wilson said anxiously, forgetting that there were still words Autumn was unused to hearing.

“Yes,” Autumn stated simply.

“Coming on target, five by five,” Warren said as he and Kim adjusted their controls.

Kim and Warren’s final approach instructions to each other caused Autumn to prompt Staarla to initiate a quick atmospheric scan measuring the amount of oxygen in the air and to be on the lookout for any other elements which could potentially be detrimental to the Earthers’ physiological well-being. 

|Everything about the air on this world is suitable for non-assistant breathing. However, there is less oxygen then they are used to and hence, should not over exert themselves when moving around|

“So you’re saying that it’ll be like trying to breathe thinner air because we’re on Mt. Everest,” Dr. Wilson said.

|Indeed| Staarla replied.

As the two pilots settled the Starbird onto the ground, Autumn got up from her seat, informing everyone that while there weren’t usually carnivorous creatures near what was once the capitol city, to still be aware of their surroundings and to not go off too far on their own. 

Within the next hour, there was a search conducted for a specific area which Autumn had wanted the ritual to commence at. She had explained it as a spiritual place where many of her ancestors would hold their Visual Last Remembrance ceremony for their families. Afterwards when they found the area, Autumn divided the crew into two groups. Warren, Kim, Carol’s family, Aisha, and Andrew would stay near the ship and continue to get the ceremony area readied, while herself, Staarla, Dr. Wilson, Kenny, and Carol would accompany her to help retrieve specific gems needed for the ritual.

It was almost thirty minutes when Autumn found what she was looking for within the ancient building they were in. A group of green colored gems found within a section of a spacious room which had been used for spiritual ceremonies. The crew watched as she picked up a few of the objects; some glowed at her touch and others were as darkened green with no changes emanating from within. 

Autumn explained, “These gems were used to help facilitate and provide a solid foundation for the ceremony. This will enable our individual memories of Warden and Ariel to coalesce into a telepathic image retaining the majority of their essence and personality. We might even be able to physically touch them for a limited amount of time, if the memory is strong enough.”

“That’s….amazing,” Carol said in awe.

“This won’t hurt any of you, will it?” a concerned Dr. Wilson asked.

Autumn noticed Kenny’s mother looking at her son, who had been strangely silent throughout the current proceedings.

“No Dr. Wilson. However, this ceremony has always been intense, as any mourning and last words to a loved one will usually entail,” Autumn said softly. “Come, it’s nearly time to perform the ritual.”

It was not a coincidence that Autumn had brought along Dr. Wilson on this short search. It had been her way to be transparent with the mother, and to ensure that she had no ulterior motives when it came to Kenny, other to than to ensure that he grieved and was able to see his wife one last time. What Autumn hadn’t expected was for Kenny to contain his emotions about Ariel so tightly; it wasn’t healthy and the sooner they performed the ceremony, the sooner he could begin to heal and move on. 

The group was about to go when Staarla chimed in with an abrupt observation, |There’s someone coming in through a time doorway|

The group stopped for a second and soon, the familiar noise made when a time sphere had been used began to become audible to their ears. The usual aura associated with time travel became more apparent as two figures began to emerge from the vortex. 

Peter, the Time Guardian and his father Zetner.

There was a moment of surprise which created an extended awkward silence until Autumn spoke, “You kept your promise.”

Peter smiled, “Of course. I did say I would come back to give my respects. Father wants to also, if that is suitable to you all.”

Dr. Wilson watched the proceedings carefully, visually checking in on her son for a reaction.

“Did you come directly from the Nexus?” Carol abruptly asked, a slight coldness in her tone.

Peter regarded his friend for a moment, acknowledging her tone, “No, I haven’t Carol. There have been a few missions since we last met.”

“Since we last met,” Carol said, punctuating each word slowly and with razor precision.

Carol was finally starting to understand where her anger had been coming from of late. And that focus was standing right in front of her. 

Kenny interrupted, “Whatever you two have to settle, make it quick. I won’t allow conflict at my wife’s remembrance.”

Kenny’s tone had indicated that he would not tolerate any actions which would put attention away from his one true love. He looked at his mother for a second, a shocked look on her features as it slowly started to dawn on her why her only son had been so sad since his return.

Kenny had already made his way out from the room, with his mother quickly following him. Autumn stood in place a while longer before she too followed the Wilson family, Zetner and Staarla bringing up the rear. Carol regarded Peter with a simmering coolness.

“So how long has it been ‘since we last met?’” Carol repeated.

“Truthfully, I’ve had over half a dozen missions since we parted. Indeed, a couple missions ago, I was helping John, Elizabeth, and Stephen at a gladiator school in the Roman Empire,” Peter said.

Carol shook her head, “More like they helped you, isn’t it? You were the one who demanded their help through the dreams you sent. Even I heard you and I was 800 light years away from Earth. You still seem to have a peculiar way of being truthful Peter.”

Carol sat down, a more disappointed look on her features replacing the intense anger she had felt.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had met me earlier in your life when we were trapped on Rabowski’s spaceship?”

“Carol, you should know by now that I can’t tell you information without potentially damaging the time stream. Indeed, this specific era of Earth’s history is in a constant state of flux, well into the 21st century,” Peter said.

“I’m not concerned about that, I’m concerned that you were less than honest with me,” Carol frankly stated.

Peter could see the hurt, anger, and disappointment in his friend’s eyes as she emotionally began to settle down, sighing and shaking her head. 

“Carol, I have duties and responsibilities…” Peter began, however Carol cut him off.

“Well, considering that you’re paying your respects to a young girl who saved your life and your father’s as well, you really couldn’t make this day the next thing to do in your busy life?”

“I’m here now, Carol.”

The former ambassador regarded the Time Guardian with a rising anger again. “Do you have any idea what this has done to my family? And Kenny’s family? To all of us? You had quite a few times to warn us. Maybe we could’ve done something different to prevent our yearlong odyssey. To prevent all this pain.”

“All I can say Carol, is that I am truly sorry for what has occurred, but my duties and responsibilities I must adhere to,” Peter unapologetically reiterated. 

“Yes, so you are. I’m not going to discuss this now with you Peter. This isn’t the time, nor the place. This is Kenny and Autumn’s moment for their loved ones. But next time I see you, and I will see you, I have no doubt. We will resume this conversation,” Carol said with absolute no uncertainty.

Peter nodded, “I know we will.”

***  
It was a couple hours later when the surviving members of the original Starbird crew came to the area for the ritual. Within that specific time, members were in their own individual thoughts and feelings of their two lost members. Autumn had decided they would concentrate on Warden first, as his visuals could only come from the memories the crew had of him. Warden had been unable to physically shift his telepathic nuances to Autumn like Ariel had done to Kenny; so the likelihood of her mentor-father’s visual image being strong enough to physically touch would be unlikely. It was quiet as the surviving eight members of the crew assembled in a circle around the massive stone used for the ritual. Autumn, Staarla, Carol, Kenny, Warren, Kim, Peter, and Zetner composed the expanded inner circle, while Dr. Kartika Wilson, Aisha, Narcissa, Nova, Andrew, and Jennifer stood behind them. It was noticeable that the family members of Carol and Kenny stood next to their loved ones; Andrew had stood between Autumn and Staarla while Jennifer had stood near Staarla, with Carol to her left. The two telepaths had been developing a strong rapport with Staarla throughout the trip and it had just seemed appropriate to be near the holographic entity. 

Autumn silently drew out a green crystal and proceeded to telepathically incorporate her memories of her mentor-father. After a minute, she gave the crystal to Staarla. Carol came next, followed by Kenny, Warren and Kim; with Zetner and Peter being the final two. Peter then reached over and gave the crystal to Autumn, who then proceeded to walk forward toward the center of the circle, placing the gem on the stone.

A gentle glow began to illuminate from the crystal as an image began to form. The remembered memory of mentor-father Warden Brosef began to coalesce in view of everyone present. 

“Hello.” 

The telepathically induced visual image and voice was very accurate, as the reactions of the crew had proven this. 

Autumn began to develop tears in her eyes as she regarded her mentor-father. 

“Well, I have to say my dear bond-daughter, I hadn’t expected to see your planet of Taapuh 2 in such a state. But this environment is quite….peaceful.”

There were various expressive states shown from everyone, which reflected the full emotional spectrum as they began to hear the final auditive words of family and friend.

“I get the feeling that I was not able to physically leave a telepathic nuance of myself with my dear bond-daughter; but in keeping with my mysterious self, as all of you were so fond of describing me as, I shall leave you with these words. Peter and Zetner, you must continue your duty to maintain the balance of the time lanes. Your jobs will put you in terrible ethical conflicts, I’m sure. But I know you’ll perform with great focus and integrity to the end. Kim and Warren, I’ve learned a great deal about you two this past year; and I can now understand your relationship with each other, and you both have provided a strong relational foundation which I was honored to have witnessed. The Starbird will be in good hands with you two, obviously. Carol, you have such a strong and capable core. You truly have been the heart of these young people in this group. I know you will raise your son well and bond again with your family when you return. My butterfly Staarla. We’ve been through an odyssey all our own, haven’t we? Believe me when I say that you are in for a journey all your own; embrace it, live it, own it. Kenny, my dear bond-son. I could truly tell you made my daughter extremely happy. I honestly could not believe how….perfect your souls were for each other. I suspect it was very similar to my own love for Ariel’s mother. She could be as feisty and strong-willed with the best of them; and she could use her angelic voice, which could overwhelm anyone in any argument, prompting her to get her way. You experienced a true love Kenny, always cherish her, always cherish the memories you shared with each other. My dear bond-daughter, you grew up with your best friend all these years. And while I had missed out on the last few years, you truly came into your own woman within that time. I know you will make the most of your life, my dear bond-daughter Autumn, for while my journey is ending, yours is just beginning. Whit’s fur ye’ll no go by ye. Tell my daughter I love her, and I’ll be waiting for her. When we meet again.”

The telepathic induced visual image of Warden Brosef flickered, and slowly faded away. The various emotions coming from the group were of peace and relief. One last goodbye to an individual who was a loving father and a loyal friend who had done his best to keep the crew alive through their almost yearlong attainment of the time crystal needed to get back to their own time. 

After a few minutes to recover, Autumn nodded to Kenny to begin the final part of the ritual. Kenny drew out a green crystal, similar to the first one that Autumn had utilized. Dr. Wilson acutely observed her only son as he gently handled the object, the emotion mirroring the loving emotion his father, her husband, had shown her so many years ago. 

Again, the crystal moved from hand to hand, with each person telepathically joining their memories of Ariel into the gem. This time, it was Kenny who would cross into the center of the circle and place the crystal on stone. However, Kenny didn’t go back to the circle like Autumn had; but instead, moved back a few steps as the crystal began to glow. 

The visual image began to coalesce into Ariel Red Moon. 

Kenny felt full of life and a profound love for his wife, his bondmate, who was looking directly at him with a soft smile. She slowly raised her hand and gently touched her husband’s cheek. Kenny felt her touch and gently held her hand to his face, smiling. The telepathic and physical image of Ariel gazed into Kenny’s eyes for an extended period as if looking into his very being, before glancing around to see the others she had associated with. 

Ariel intently regarded Kenny as she softly released her hand from his. She walked purposely and casually to Peter and Zetner. She held her gaze with Zetner, inquisitive eyes that seemed to be checking on his inner balance, as much as his physical being.

“Zetner, you’re looking well,” Ariel stated.

Zetner smile and performed a slight bow of respect. “You saved my life.”

“Yes, I did. And you will make the most of it, Time Guardian Zetner,” Ariel said simply.

Both Peter and Zetner bowed to her, as did she.

Ariel then followed along the same direction as her father Warden had done earlier, stopping before Warren and Kim. Tears had already formed on Kim’s face, with Warren attempting to hinder his; however, when Ariel enveloped them both with a physical hug, his silent tears came unbated. 

“I am going to miss flying with you two. Never stop reaching for the skies Warren and Kim,” she said quietly in their ears.

They silently held on to each other for a little while more, unwilling to break the physical bond, before Ariel finally disengaged from the loving embrace. She regarded the two for a moment and physically took their hands and placed it within each other’s. Ariel saw a slight shock of attention come from the two as they realized their physical hand connections felt so natural.

“Continue to soar, my sky walkers,” Ariel said, as she gave them both a salute. “That is how pilots wave to one another, is it?

Kim and Warren slowly raised their hands to the temples of their forehead.

Kim smiled, “It is Ariel.”

“Just like that “small fry,” Warren gently said, recalling his first meeting with the young teen and his nickname to her regarding her height.

Ariel maintained the posture for a bit more, before finally bringing her hand down and nodding to the couple. She then continued her walk until she came to Carol, who immediately took her into an extended loving and fierce embrace of her own. 

“My tigress, who has finally made it home to her family,” Ariel said as she looked at Narcissa and Nova, who were regarding the current proceedings with a mixture of curiosity and studiousness. 

“And now you’re going home to yours,” Carol softly responded.

Ariel partially disengaged herself from Carol’s hug and had a knowing smirk on her face, “Was father as serious as ever when he last spoke?”

Carol felt a fresh well of tears rising up in her eyes, “Of course. When hasn’t he?”

Ariel regarded this woman whom she had realized long ago, would wear her heart in the open for all to see when she wanted to.

“He said he loves you and will wait for you,” Carol said between soft, tearful sobs.

Ariel smiled at Carol and her family as she fully separated herself. “I know he will.”

The two women continued to regard each other until Nova surprised them both by taking her mother’s hand and laying his cheek on it. Carol looked down at her only son, shockingly surprised with this action, as it usually was the result of a suggestion from an adult that the child would give some physical acknowledgment of love to his mother. This had been the first time that Nova had seeked his mother’s love willingly and without hesitation. Carol stared at her son and received the barest of smiles from the child, whom she reciprocated with a loving, mother’s smile to him. Narcissa put a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder, who laid a hand on his in return as Ariel looked on, a content smile crossing the woman’s image. Ariel slightly nodded her head in appreciation of this scene and looked over to the next individual she would see. 

Ariel proceeded to the holographic image of Staarla, who was regarding her with nervous eyes. The two had always had some peculiar type of antagonistic relationship going on. Ariel just smiled and got Staarla to respond back in kind. 

“Oh….my,” Ariel said as she continued to stare at Staarla. “You really are in for a fulfilling life. Warden was right about you.”

Staarla was met with the most sincere and loving look from Ariel which she had ever seen, causing a mixture of surprise and inquisitiveness to come from within herself, leaving her speechless.

Ariel could only smile as she looked on before giving her attention to her bond-sister. She quickly moved in her direction and Autumn meeting her halfway as they purposefully embraced, the hug lasting at least a full minute before they finally separated.

“I’ve missed you,” Autumn said simply.

“As I, you, dear bond-sister,” Ariel replied.

Autumn regarded her bond-sister for an extended time, memories of their various pursuits, fights, trainings, and silliness continued to flood her memories. Ariel continued her serene smile and eyed Kenny’s family, who were standing off to the side a bit. 

Kenny was at her side, “Ariel, this is my mum, Dr. Kartika Wilson, and my sister, Aisha Wilson.”

Ariel immediately bowed deeply towards them. “It is an honor to meet extended family of my husband.”

Dr. Kartika Wilson observed her son’s hand envelop Ariel’s, a loving gesture which reminded her of when her own husband would unconsciously hold hers. However, before she could respond, her daughter made her vocal move.

“You married my brother. You have very good taste,” Aisha said.

Ariel silently regarded her husband’s sister with a slight mischievous smile, “We would’ve been a wonderful team, you and I, poking fun at your brother from time to time. I know I would’ve grown to love you as a sister.”

Aisha’s smile involuntarily grew wider in appreciation at Ariel’s response, tears welling up.

Ariel looked upon Kenny’s mother, who reciprocated in kind. It was quiet as the two women regarded one another silently.

“Hello to my wise and earthy sage-mother of my bondmate. She, whom I was eager to learn from when our family connected, especially in regards to continuing our lineage, had I…..continued to breathe life.” 

Ariel said as a slight sadness began to form on her facial features as her hands unconsciously settled on her abdomen. 

A growing understanding began to rise from within Kartika Wilson as she realized from Ariel’s actions, what she had been referring to with that last part of her statement. Her son’s slight nod on his tear-stained face confirmed her suspicion. Ariel had been pregnant during her last days of life. 

Pregnant with my…grandchild. Oh son, no wonder you’ve been in such grief this whole time.

Kartika slowly stepped forward toward Ariel and hesitantly, put her arms around her. Ariel had registered a surprised reaction but soon, followed her sage-mother’s action, seemingly comforted by the motherly embrace she was experiencing, responded back in kind. 

“You would’ve made a fine daughter for our family, Ariel,” Kartika softly spoke in her ear.

Ariel smiled at the response and she held on for a few more seconds then she had planned, before finally, and reluctantly pulling away, giving her sage-mother a grateful smile. Bowing down slightly in front of her husband’s family, she then turned her full attention to Kenny.

Again, there were no words as they embraced each other for a significant time.

“I will miss you, my bondmate Kenny,” Ariel quietly said.

“No words. Just let me hold you,” Kenny said, not yet willing to accept that his time with her was soon coming to a close.

“My sunrise, my sunset.”

“My water, my air.”

“My earth, my sky.”

“I love you, my Ariel,” Kenny softly said.

“Good night, my lovely man.”

Ariel reluctantly disengaged from the tight embrace and held Kenny’s cheek in her hand for one, final moment; before finally, slowly, turning away. She walked purposely to the stone slab where her father had stood only a few moments ago. She stared at the smooth and angled object for a bit before stepping on it. Turning around, she saw the people with whom she had spent the last year of her life with; good people all. Her final vision was of her bondmate Kenny, who was intently staring at her, arm outstretched as if trying to bring her back, not accepting that she was actually a telepathic image made coherent. But he knew. 

The final visual and physical telepathic induced image of Ariel Red Moon dissipated into the night.

Kenny slowly lowered his arm and could only stand there watching where his wife was standing only a few moments ago through tear-soaked eyes. So intent was he that he hadn’t realized his mother’s gentle hands on his shoulders, but once he did, he turned, looked in his mother’s eyes, and finally released himself into her comforting arms. The tears emerged unbated as he finally released all his grief and loss, finally supported by the loving embrace of his immediate family. It was shortly thereafter that the remaining crew of the Starbird came to Kenny, offering their own support of their dear friend, with extended family and friends watching from a very short distance.

Peter and Zetner watched the proceedings impassively for a short while before beginning their own their own trip to their next destination.

[Thank you, Peter]

Peter hesitantly stopped for just a second and chanced a look at Carol, who had sent the quick telepathic gratitude. She had been watching him move on. He showed her a brief, understanding smile, before turning back toward his destination with his own father.

“You don’t want to stay?” Zetner asked.

“No. I’ll be seeing her again. At this time in their life, you and I have given them enough of our time. There are still mixed feelings about our presence and they more than deserve some time for themselves,” Peter explained.

Zetner had a retort poised on his lips but the look his only son gave him caused him to retreat.

“Let’s go father. The crew of the Starbird have finally completed their odyssey home. Their journey has come to its conclusion,” Peter said.

The two Time Guardians stepped into the rapidly opening and lit time doorway, which just as quickly darkened around the duo as it closed up; leaving behind a group of individuals who could finally move forward from this specific chapter in their lives.

 

The End


End file.
